ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet's Deep Investigation
A news report stated that Tony's party for the Firefighter's Family Fund is being held at Disney Concert Hall and no one is expecting Tony to show up since the press conference. Ratchet: Sounds like Tony's going to be a big letdown. Clank: Maybe, but I believe that party is worth investigating. Ratchet: Feeling comfortable having Clank with you? Kiva: Yeah. Are you going to stay here? Ratchet: Yeah. I'll find out more info from Jarvis. Be careful out there. Kiva: Don't worry, Ratchet. I'll be careful. - Tony, Kiva and Clank drive to the Disney Concert Hall and walked in. Clank: This place seems to be musical than expected. Kiva: That's why it's called a concert hall. Clank: Oh... ???: Mr. Stark? Kiva? Kiva: Hi. Do I know you? ???: Agent Coulson. Kiva: Oh! Agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson: That..maybe a good mantle. I'll consider that. Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you two, but we need to debrief you. There's still a lot of unanswered questions, and time can be a factor with these things. Let's just put something on the books. How about the 24th at 7:00 p.m. at Stark Industries? Kiva: Well, that sounds like Tony's department. Coulson: Perhaps. But our agency has peaked interest in you and your group, since the New York incident. Kiva: How did you know about--? Uh oh... Coulson: Relax, Kiva. You're not in trouble. Your boss wants the Lombax to be a leader for an upcoming war none is prepared for. Believe me, my boss wants the same thing. He needs to learn leadership and respect. Those are the two aspects he has to learn, one way or another. Kiva: How did you know about all of this? Coulson: It's top secret. I have a lead that you can help us. Kiva: What do you mean? - Agent Coulson then looked at a man. Coulson: Jim Moriarty is on our hit list for a long period of time. Our agency can't risk of being discovered by his sharp and smart wit. If your group can stop his plans and bring him in alive for questioning, I'll reward you for your efforts. Kiva: Okay, sounds fair. - Kiva and Clank walked away from Agent Coulson and stepping into the balcony. Clank: This 'Agent Coulson' seems to be interested in us. Kiva: Yeah. It's hard to believe that his boss is asking us for help. Clank: If he is true to his word, then we need to let Ratchet know about this. Kiva: Right. - Kiva grabbed Clank and headed back inside, just as Tony and Pepper headed into a balcony. Kiva is suddenly stopped by Jim Moriarty. Jim: Don't be too hasty, little mouse. You know that the cat is going to come and get you. Kiva: What are you talking about, Jim? Jim: Meddling with other affairs in this world. A poor child with no one to turn to, such a sad case of paranoia. Why not come along with me? I can offer to you shelter, food, comfort, everything your heart desires. Kiva: Forget it, Jim. Jim: Now, now.. Let's not rush into the judgment phase. I know you are a lone orphan who is seeking glory like Captain Qwark. Kiva: Clank... Jim: Look around across the world, Kiva. What do you see? Kiva: I see you getting caught for what you are planning. Jim: You are far too short sighted. - Little did Jim knows, Clank sneaks behind him, placed a tracker on his pants and gets back to Kiva. Jim: A war is coming and an instrument of God is called upon. The giant leaps will always come at a cost. Kiva: Even so... But I'm not interested in your schemes. We're in a middle of a party, so I'll cut you some slack. Leave me alone. - Kiva and Clank took cover behind the dancers, leaving Jim disappointed and yet satisfied, as he gets a sample from a rat hiding in his pocket and let it loose passed the front door. Meanwhile, back in Tony's house... Ratchet: Man... Where do I begin with this? Jarvis: Mind I suggest a world chart? Ratchet: What world chart? - Jarvis then pulled in a 3D world chart for Ratchet to see. Jarvis: As you may know, there are multiple worlds to explore and help its citizens. Since Tachyon broke the Barrier, some unknown worlds have entered the system without much thought. Ratchet: The Barrier? Really? Jarvis: It was Mr. Stark who came up the name. - Ratchet began to doubt it, but sees one of the unknown worlds on the chart. Ratchet: Hey. What's that world doing there? Jarvis: That is Agrabah, the Arabian City. According to legend, it is said to have a magic lamp that grant three wishies per host. Ratchet: Is it...dangerous? Jarvis: Perhaps. There are some rumors that there are dealers from the black market as well. Ratchet: Do you think this has to do with the Dark Energon fragment? Jarvis: Correct. If you had some free time, perhaps your group should investigate it. Ratchet: Hmm... - Ratchet can suddenly someone coming downstairs, who revealed to be Kiva and Clank- who just came back from the Disney Concert Hall- and they had plenty of information for him and he had the same thing in mind. Category:Scenes - Specials